Bonded Oneshots (Chase x Heatwave)
by D.RoseWitch
Summary: If there was one pair of bots that I've always seen from both a friendship and romantic standpoint it would be Heatwave and Chase. So I've compiled some stories in a what if they were bonded during the show scenario. Story does contain male robot x male robot but nothing rated higher than T because I don't write that (can't really well).


**((A/N))** So, to start off I'd like to make it clear that I do not own the show or it's characters in any way, shape or form.

Now as for this little story, I am a huge fan of Chase and just think he is just absolutely adorable in that naïve, rule abiding way that he is. Also I'd like to note that I am fond of anything that has to do with Chase and Chief Burns interacting because they are such a great team!

This story is Chase x Heatwave, as stated in the original summary. I will be writing more chapters with this and maybe some other pairings but mainly will focus on this specific one. If you do not like this pairing feel free to check out my other story collection.

One last thing, I am looking for new ideas and would like to continue writing fics based from current episodes from this series such as this one, but if anyone has a new idea for a fic with this pairing whether from an episode or not I'd love to try and write it. As you can tell, I don't have any specific order I will be writing these fics in so feel free to send me ideas!

Okay, I'm done talking, onto the fic!

 **S1E3: Hotshots AU**

 _(Based after initial stop of Doc Greene's car prototype.)_

Dani and Blades were waiting outside as the rest of the team pulled up to the firehouse.

"Took you long enough." Dani said as Chief Burns, Kade and Graham climbed out of their respective bots.

"Well, when you're off saving the day, you can afford to be a little late." Kade teased. Dani huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm a hero too…" she mumbled, "just didn't need any air support this time." Chief Burns stepped between the two, hand up in a placating manner. "Now listen, we all helped during the rescue today. Kade and Heatwave helped clear out bystanders, Dani was our eyes in the sky…"

"Not to mention the stellar moves Heatwave pulled as a ramp and Chase stopping Doc's car after being pulled quite a distance." Graham added in with a praising look aimed at the bots who had by now transformed.

"Yeah, and all I did was get covered in mud." Boulder joked good naturedly earning a laugh from the surrounding mechs and humans.

"We should probably get you cleaned off bud." Graham chuckled.

"You go ahead and do that while I get ready for my interview." Kade said with a wave of his hand. Heatwave and Dani rolled their eyes/optics.

"Now Kade, I think …" Chief Burns began but was interrupted by Heatwave.

"Don't worry Chief. We can take care of it. Besides, someone has to make sure Kade's ego doesn't steal all of the spotlight."

"Hey!" the ginger haired male protested while the fire bot smirked.

"I'll help you wash the mud off Boulder." Blades offered the green bulldozer, still feeling a little dejected about the earlier mission.

"Thanks Blades, I can use all the help I can get." Boulder grinned gesturing to his body with muddy arms. Blades smiled in return.

"You might want to buff out those scuffs too partner." Chief Burns stated nodding to Chase who shifted slightly on his pedes.

"That would be a wonderful idea." Chase said shifting again. He winced when his weight settled onto his left pede. A wince, of course, that didn't go unnoticed by Heatwave.

"You alright?" Heatwave asked, his optics focusing solely on his mate.

"I am fine. The scratches must be deeper than I had at first believed, but it is nothing a fresh buffering wouldn't easily fix." The blue bot stated wincing again as he tested a step.

"Do your feet hurt that bad?" Dani asked, her medical instincts kicking in out of concern. Chief Burns looked to his partner worriedly but Chase was quick to attempt a reassuring look to both.

"It is actually more uncomfortable than it is painful." He admitted.

"Usually scratches or scuff marks aren't anything bad for us, but when they're on a surface that we put a substantial amount of weight on, it can be very uncomfortable." Boulder explained helping to reassure their human companions. Chase shot him a grateful glance for the explanation.

"Nothing a good buffing and wax won't fix." Heatwave reiterated. Chief nodded in understanding.

"Though perhaps I will simply return to vehicle mode and meet you in the back." Chase said getting ready to transform.

"Hey Heatwave, wouldn't it be nice if you carried your injured hubby bot up to the firehouse?" Kade teased, elbowing the firetruck making a kissy face at the two. Energon pooled around Heatwave's and Chase's cheek plates.

"That is not really necessary…"

"Kade, leave them alone!"

"What? I was just joking."

Shaking off his slight embarrassment at the young man's statement, Heatwave huffed. "You know what Kade, that's actually not a bad idea." Striding over to Chase the fire bot smirked and promptly swept the police bot off his "feet".

"Heatwave!" Chase squeaked out swinging his arms up to wrap around the other's neck for support. The action causing the smirk on Heatwave's faceplate to grow wider as he carried his mate past a now gawking Kade and his giggling teammates.

Heatwave chuckled as he made his way up to the station, Chase now tense in his hold.

"Relax Chase, I'm not going to suddenly drop you." He teased.

"While I am well aware of that fact I also know that this is completely unnecessary."

"What, me being a good sparkmate and carrying my injured mate to get a fresh wax?" Heatwave huffed.

"Do not misunderstand, I am very grateful for your concern and willingness to help but I do not wish for you to have to feel like you must do something that someone else pressured you to do."

Had Heatwave not had the tight grip he did he might have dropped Chase. It took a lot to not lose his composure and let Chase see his neutral mask slip. Inside though he was mentally kicking himself. Of course Chase would think he would only do something like this because of a stupid tease from Kade. It seemed he would have to reassure his mate that Kade was not the biggest reason for his actions.

"What if I said that I wanted to do this, barring anything Kade might have said before?" he eventually said, keeping his gaze schooled.

"But Kade…"

"But Kade nothing." Heatwave interrupted. "You were uncomfortable standing there and I could tell that long before anyone said so. Truth is I would've already been carrying you if I wasn't so distracted by Kade's ego tirade." Chase's mouth twitched at the corner. "Though I admit that Kade's teasing was what spurred my resolve to act, I was thinking of you and only you. So don't think for a second that I'm being forced into something I would have done anyway." Heatwave's cheek plates colored. "So, so just deal with it okay?" he finished shifting his gaze to the side. Chase was shocked silent for a moment as the words of his partner played through his processor. Optics softening, he poked at the red mech's plating gaining his attention once again.

"I apologize for jumping to such a quick conclusion." He held up a servo to quiet the protest about to escape from Heatwave. "I know that you are a wonderful mate and care just as much about me as I do about you. And I should never doubt your actions to be anything less than straight from the spark." Chase finished while sending a burst of love and adoration over their shared bond. Heatwave's smile returned to his faceplate.

"Then allow me to escort you to your waxing." A slight bow followed which caused an optic roll from the smaller mech.

"Sweet talker." Chase teased with a smirk. Heatwave beamed.

"You know it." He replied, placing a quick kiss to Chase's helm. "Hey, once we get done helping you and Boulder, think I could give Kade a good soak for his interview?" The answering sigh and optic roll gave into joined laughter that could be heard as they disappeared into the fire station. Heatwave could hold off on the soaking, after all, he did have mate to take care of.

But then again. . .

Chase never said that he couldn't.

 **((End))**


End file.
